pultyrandomtestingfandomcom-20200213-history
Topic:BotA
Notices *This is my first fanfiction. Please to do not expect much. *Since this is my first story, it is not that creepy or violent. There is just a little violence; rather peaceful compared to the others. *Please do not edit unless if it is something minor (like grammar, spelling, or formatting fixes). *This takes place approximately three years after Talons of Power, in an alternate universe where Darkness of Dragons or anything more recent/futuristic never/will never happen. |-|Prologue = Glory's Friend tag: tabber |Page I= Glory's Point of View A SeaWing dragonet, around five years of age, came to Glory in the palace she had recently built in the RainWing Village. 'Hullo,' the dragonet said, 'you must be Glory, right? My name is Gannet, and i am one of Tsunami's brothers. I was just flying by and Tsunami had something for you. The dragonet took out a letter and handed it to Glory. 'Thank you, Gannet' said Glory. 'Your welcome!' replied Gannet. The next day, Glory flew up to a mountain, and started searching ferociously. She did not know how to find it, but did know that her friend needed her, and she owed her. }} |-|Part One = The Fall of a Hero tag: tabber|Chapter I= Turtle's Point of View It was Qibli's hatching day, and he was throwing a party. He'd invited all his friends, and teachers at Jade Mountain Academy. Turtle arrived in the SandWing stronghold, where Queen Thorn had allowed Qibli to hold the party. To his dismay, he saw that Darkstalker was there Turtle still did not trust Darkstalker, even after he had generously released Turtle from jail and given back his powers. However, everybody else, especially Qibli and Winter, had seemed to become friendlier with him since then. Turtle scanned the other dragons in the room. All of his Winglet, the teachers at Jade Mountain Academy were there, and there were also a few of his friends' friends that he did not know. 'Thank you for coming everyone! Now let us all start by enjoying the food!' Qibli announced. As everyone went to get their food, Darkstalker suddenly leapt up, and with a swift whack of his tail, snapped Clay's neck. Instantly, everybody started screaming. Darkstalker then continued by impaling Starflight with his claw. Starflight struggled feebly as blood gushed out of his body, before taking one last buck and dying. 'I enchant everyone to stay where they are. They may not flee or attack me!' said Darkstalker. Then, he grabbed Peril. 'Lose your firescales!' he commanded, and as the glow of her orange scales dimmed, Darkstalker sliced off her wings, legs, and tail, and soared away. Peril's howls of pain lasted for a while, before gradually disappearing, with Darkstalker speeding farther and farther. Turtle had been frozen, in fear, even before Darkstalker had cast the spell. For the rest of his life, he would blame himself for not doing something quickly enough. By now, the expensive carpet that Thorn had added was unrecognizable—a red muddle of blood. If she happened to appear then, she would have been as mad as my teacher upon discovering that nobody had finished their homework. - Chapter II= Some RainWing's Point of View Darkstalker flew into a cave, with Peril, who had passed out. A huge RainWing was in the cave, waiting. 'Thank you, my friend, you have done a great job,' she said to Darkstalker. 'No problem, that was easy as heck!' Darkstalker replied, disappearing into the sky. The RainWing in the cave decided to wake Peril up by dumping a pot of freezing water on her. Peril screamed, and tried to sit up, but her legs and wings were gone. She screamed again. The RainWing started by slitting Peril's stomach open, digging out her intestines, and melting them with her venom. Then, she slowly but painfully popped out Peril's eyes, and pushed them into Peril's throat, making her gurgle before swallowing them. The RainWing broke off Peril's horns, and plucked out every one of her teeth and scales...... __The torture lasted only a few weeks. This RainWing had hoped for it to have lasted much longer, but Peril succumbed to her injuries. Cursing, she stomped on the corpse, before shredding it up and feeding it to the scavenging birds. - Chapter III= Glory had found a pile of Peril's scales and teeth, large patches of dried blood, and shreds of leftover flesh that had belonged to Peril. It seemed like she died the worst death possible. When Glory informed everyone, they were devastated, and arranged to grieve for the three murdered dragons together. 'I can't believe that they could just...die...like that. And i couldn't do anything!' sobbed Sunny at the mourning. 'Oh, i miss them so much...... I will never forget them. Especially you, Peril.' Turd-tle. 'I was there, too scared to do anything. I wish i could have done something! If i had, then they would all be alive!' said Turd-tle. Instead of comforting Turtle like she usually would, Tsunami sneered, 'Yes you should have! And if i catch that zounderkite Darkstalker...i will...he will be sorry that he was ever hatched!' 'I cannot believe that i was once friends with that murderer! I even trusted him!' said Moon. 'We must all be careful from now on. Darkstalker may come back and for us,' warned Qibli. Qibli was right. Darkstalker did come back a few days later. His target was Tsunami. - Chapter IV= As Tsunami was flying home to Jade Mountain, she heard the heavy thud thud thud of enormous wingbeats from enormous wings. Fear crept over her. It was, without a doubt, Darkstalker, here to kill her. As she turned around, ready to fight to the death, Darkie inhaled and breathed a spit out a jet of flames. It engulfed Tsunami, searing her wings, and tumbled out of the sky. Darkstalker was standing over Tsunami, preparing to kill her. But despite all her burns and the fact that she would die, she wanted to hurt Darkstalker as much as she could. Darkstalker had kill her friends and would ruin all of Pyrrhia. Tsunami lashed her tail and slammed it into Darkie's leg. Surprised, Darkstalker wobbled for a moment, and Tsunami took the chance, and rearing up, bit Darkstalker's neck. However his scales were harder than diamonds, impenetrable. He easily tossed Tsunami off with a flick, and then stomped down on Tsunami. Tsunami heard a series of crack''s as both her back legs and one of her wings crumbled. Desperately, she struck out at random, and felt the satisfactions of her claw catching under a scale. Tsunami used all her strength, and tour it off of Darkstalker's foot. - Chapter V= Darkstalker roared in pain as the scale ripped off. Warm, sticky blood spewed from the wound. But instead of attacking more furiously, Darkstalker stopped, and looked around confused. 'What happened? Why am i here?' he asked. 'What the three moons do you mean "What happened"?!!' You kill my friends and just tried to kill me!' Tsunami roared. She dived at him and clawed at his eyes. Darkstalker easily pushed her off. As she fell, she noticed a scroll tucked beneath the bloody scale. Through the dripping blood, she made out a line of neat, handwritten words: '"I enchant this dragon to be controlled by my mind. He will follow my orders at any cost,"' Tsunami read aloud. 'Oh, so you were enchanted! I’m sorry...... Can you revive...Clay, Starflight, and Peril? 'I am so sorry, but animus magic does not work like that. They are already dead; however, i can do this for you,' Darkstalker said............... WIP! - Chap'er VI= TEXT - Chapter VII= TEXT }} |-|Part Two = The Battle of the Animi tag: tabber |Chapter ?= - Chapter?+1= }} |-|Part Three = Pyrrhia United tag: tabber |Chapter ?= TEXT }} |-|Epilogue = The Second Scorhing: A Happy Ending tag: tabber |Page One= Since this is a creepypasta, there is not a happy ending. But if you would like one, please read on. (But note that it does not actually happen.) ''70,000,000 years after the Battle With no dragon having animus genes, and Queen Glory in power, there was nothing dragonkind could do to rebel. Most of them loathed the Queen, and some even joined secret organizations to undermine her. But those were frequently found, and destroyed by the Queen and her followers. The dragons caught were all tortured to death, in the most painful (and creative) ways possible. However, there was a fox, DinnerHe was enchanted to be immortal so he would not die before Stonemover. This is not in the books, but let us just assume that here.. He had been enchanted by an ancient animus named Stonemover. He had originally been made to hunt for the animus, but over the years, the magic changed. Dinner became an animus. He had many fox cubs, all who were animi. Foxes developed to the intelligence of dragons. And they realized that dragons were in trouble. After a few months of planning, the foxes enchanted all of themselves. Razor sharp claws that cut through anything, even magic-protected scales. An impenetrable pelt. Immunity to the Queen's magic. And so forth. On one joyous day that would be remembered in history forever, millions of animus foxes raided the Queen's palace. They mauled all the guards to death; and finally they reached the Queen. Easily defeating her, the foxes took her hostage }} Points Trivia *There used to be too many hyperlinks in the story. *This has been before called Animi, Animus Magic, and Animus-Touched Objects The Three Animi, and The Second 'Scorching'.